


Сделай большой глоток, о, утопающий

by Blacki



Series: Последний ангел рая [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Loss, M/M, Minutemen, Romance, Sex, Trauma, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Падшему дано предупреждение.





	Сделай большой глоток, о, утопающий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drink Deep, O Drowning Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557768) by [KnightRepentant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightRepentant/pseuds/KnightRepentant). 



_12 октября 2288 года_

Дым толстым чёрным столбом поднимался в неспокойное небо. Кирпичная пыль и вонь расплавленного металла оседали на выжженной траве, палитра тлетворных ароматов чувствовалась на языке. Двор замка усыпан изломанными безжизненными остовами институтских захватчиков, безучастно смотревших на болезненное солнце. Посреди бойни вышагивал высоких, солидный мужчина с грустнымм глазами на мрачном лице. Он остановился, опустив винтовку к талии, и посмотрел на развороченное тело институтской охотницы. Её тёмные очки съехали набок, чёрный плащ был растрёпан и порван. Ему не удалось рассмотреть её получше до того, как её руки сомкнулись у него на горле. Мака нигде не было видно, руки в перчатках сжимали его шею, сердце громко стучало в ушах…

Если бы не своевременное вмешательство Кюри, его сражение, возможно, закончилось бы намного раньше. Может её новое тело и не из боевых моделей, но всё ещё обладало увеличенной синтетическрй мощью. Она отшвырнула охотницу в стену, прежде чем пустила в ход оружие. Теперь он смотрел, как она шагает по двору, латая раненых минитменов с милой улыбкой с некой долей потрясения. В конце концов Падший пожал плечами и полез в один из многочисленных скрытых карманов за зажигалкой. Поваливший белый дым смешался с чёрным. Ноги привели его к зияющему пролому в Западной стене, который давным-давно проломила матка болотников. Потрёпанный силуэт с винтовкой в руках тёмным пятном выделялся на фоне надвигающегося тумана. Растрескавшийся кирпич под ногами немного не доходит до МакКриди.

— Всё еще жив? — усмехнулся Падший.

— Так легко тебе от меня не избавиться.

От холода он засунул руки в карманы.

— Ты сегодня был хорош, Мак, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за это.

Голубые, жёсткие, как стекло глаза блеснули в его сторону.

— Нет необходимости.

— Уверен? Этого ты ожидал, когда нанимался, да? 

МакКриди крутил между пальцами полосу бирюзовой шерсти. Боже, это было так давно. Шарф пах землёй и мхом, нагретой солнцем кожей, маслом и дымом — Сэмом. В те редкие ночи, когда Падшего не было в их постели (занимался делами Подземки или руководил строительством новых поселений) МакКриди держал его поближе, представляя, как обнимают его сильные руки Сэма и щекочут шею медленные вдохи. 

Приблизительно того?

— Лучше. 

Он почувствовал давление на спину, и скользнувшие из-за неё руки сцепились у него на животе и притянули ближе. Они стояли в тишине, забыв о ощущавшейся сейчас столь эфемерно суете.

— Знаешь, — пробормотал Сэм МакКриди в плечо. — Завтра с первыми лучами солнца минитмены соберут ударную группу. Тебе стоит отдохнуть, Мак. 

МакКриди хмыкнул и оглянулся через плечо.

— Но я даже не устал, — он почувствовал смех Сэма за спиной и самодовольные нотки в его голосе.

— Пока.

***

Удары молний гремели снова и снова, по стенам Замка струились потоки серой воды. Под массивную деревянную дверь был втиснут старый ботинок, отказывая кого-либо впускать. Голый камень под спиной и руками МакКриди был ледяным, но он обнаружил, что ему нравится контраст. Руки Сэма сжали его запястья, задрали вверх и прижали к стене. Сочащийся по стене конденсат смешивался с потом на задней стороне его шеи. Шторм снаружи неплохо их приглушал. Их поцелуи были глубоки и быстры, почти что яростны: оба просто радовались, что пережили очередную перестрелку вместе. Их раскладушка едва ли была достаточно широкой или крепкой, чтобы называться кроватью, но Сэм толкнул МакКриди на неё и накрыл их обоих одеялом. Его тяжёлое тело прижималось к его, медные пряди волос свисали на щёки, когда он смотрел на своего возлюбленного.

— Что скажешь, Мак? — спросил он, прихватив зубами его нижнюю губу, уже зная, чего он хочет.

***

МакКриди надавил на заднюю часть шеи Сэма, вжимая его щекой в подушку. Тот с шумом выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Блядь, это больно. Мак был так нежен, как мог, но, возможно... нет! Прими это как мужчина, чёрт возьми! Он глубоко вздохнул и попытался расслабиться. Его болезненное ворчание постепенно превратилось в задушенный стон, и он почувствовал, как бедра Мака вплотную прижимаются к его. 

— Всё хорошо? — несколько резких движений головой были ответом Сэма. — Я медленно.

Матрасные пружины протестующе заскрипели, и Сэм зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы и одной рукой схватился за спинку кровати. Грязные ногти провели красные линии по спине Сэма вниз.

Буря снаружи бушевала и хлестала, ветер, громко завывая, терзал древнюю каменную кладку. Пусть и не так громко, чтобы МакКриди не расслышал низкий шёпот:

— Сильнее, Мак.

Он послушался, усмехнувшись раздавшемуся в ответ задушенному стону. Его рука обхватила плечо Сэма и дёрнула вверх.

— Такого ты ожидал? — Сэм хмыкнул и прижался к нему губами в долгом, глубоком поцелуе. МакКриди завёл руку вперёд и крепко сжал его член. Твёрдый, как чёртов камень. 

— Лучше! — выдохнул Сэм.

Стальной остов кровати, задребезжав,ударился о стену. Сэм ругнулся и застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, МакКриди позволил ему торжествующе откинуть голову. 

— На спине, — он едва расслышал слова. — Я хочу тебя видеть, Мак.

Наёмник кивнул и медленно откинулся назад. Сэм, тяжело дыша, перевернулся и лежал полностью раскрытый, его серые глаза смутно блестели. МакКриди снова поймал губами его рот, провёл по нему языком, и Сэм закрыл глаза. Он целовал его живот, поднимался к груди и ключицам. Сэм притянул его к себе, сильные руки огладили спину МакКриди, когда их губы соединились. Снова и снова. 

— Не устань, Мак, — низкий смех защекотал губы МакКриди.

— Хочешь продолжить? — Сэм лишь с ухмылкой повёл бровями. 

Его голова откинулась назад, губы приоткрылись, когда МакКриди глубже толкнулся в него. Обхватывающие его талию мощные ладони сжались, ногти оставили следы на блестящей коже. Сэм притянул МакКриди в глубокий поцелуй, запуская пальцы в его спутанные волосы. Горячее дыхание МакКриди опаляло шею, кровать тряслась. Стоны становились громче в такт с ускоряющимся ритмом, пока не пересеклась некая невидимая черта. Тело МакКриди напряглось, только сдавленный вздох вырвался сквозь губы. Каждая мышца напряглась, спина выгнулась, и он с силой двинулся, толкая Сэма за черту. Горячие капли дождём упали на грудь и животе, в венах текли лёд и огонь. Шторм на несколько минут поутих, и они упали в объятия друг друга. МакКриди, задыхаясь, с осторожностью перекатился, и теперь они просто лежали, глядя друг на друга и глупо улыбаясь.

МакКриди мягко погладил пальцами живот Сэма, заставив его слегка дёрнуться и засмеяться. 

— Ха, святое дерьмо!

Всё, что он мог делать — пожирать взглядом мужчину перед собой. Образ раскинувшегося на постели, запыхавшегося Сэма засел глубоко внутри МакКриди, казалось, успокоив некий дикий импульс, скрывавшийся чуть ниже его сердца. Сэм приподнялся и погладил его щёку, притянув в медленный, мягкий поцелуй. Некоторое время они просто сидели, прижавшись друг к другу лбами и деля тепло. Но холод осени вскоре развеял его, и они ушли искать убежища в горячем душе. Солнце снаружи начало свой утомленный спуск. Сэм просушил волосв полотенцем и отправился обратно в постели, не заметив вылетевшего из-за угла минитмена. Столкновение было лёгким, но ужаснувшаяся собственной ошибки молодая девушка забормотала:

— О, боже, мне так жаль, генерал! Я просто так спешила и… 

Только слегка пошатнувшийся от неожиданности Сэм уверенно махнул рукой.

— Не бойся, я всё ещё цел. У тебя есть для меня новости? 

Её взбудораженность успокоилась, и девушка озабоченно встретила его взгляд.

— Вы должны услышать это прямо сейчас.

***

Сэм, взмахнув плащом, присоединился к остальным жителям Замка, столпившимся возле радиорубки. Престон прижимал к уху приёмник, его лице на глазах наполнялось страхом. Сэм видел, как дрожала на мушкете его рука. 

— Престон, поговори со мной. 

— Институт атаковал, генерал. Кантри-Кроссинг.

Сэм зашипел сквозь зубы. 

— Там несколько десятков людей, я готов…

— Переулок Висельника тоже атакован. 

Престон настроил динамик приемник.

“Это Фишер из Лодочного домика Таффингтона, сюда ломятся синты! Десятки”.

“Мойра, Джамайка Плейн. Институт направляется сюда! Я насчитала двадцать, может, тридцать!”

“Ресторан Старлайт под атакой! Тут синты и охотники, нам нужен…”

Страшный холод расползся по животу Падшего. 

“Тенпайнс-Блафф нуждается в помощи!”

“Кто-нибудь слышит? Синты рвутся сквозь ворота Красной ракеты!”

“Маяк Кингспорта…”

“Синты на Пристани!” 

Кто-то из толпы тихо плакал — единственный звук возле разрывающегося передатчика. Голос Престона дрожал.

— Что… как… что нам делать?

Кожаные перчатки заскрипели о приклад винтовки, и раздался хриплый ответ:

— Гарви... забирай всех и иди в Джамайка-Плейн. Она к нам ближе всего. Как только закончите, переходите к Пристани. Я пойду на север до Кантри-Кроссинга, встретимся в Старлайте. 

Его решимость успокаивала, и Престон кивнул.

— Сейчас же, генерал. Ладно, все, кто способен держать мушкет, за мной! Уходим немедленно, время не ждёт!

Падший не стал задерживаться, чтобы проводить их. Но рука на плече остановила его. 

— Сэм. — Не вопрос и не утверждение. Но на это не было времени.

— Не сейчас, Мак, готовься.

Он поспешил в оружейную Замка, теперь оборудованную под хлев. 

— Портер, мне прямо нужны Бесси и Групми, не просто сейчас, а ещё вчера. 

Показался иссохшийся гуль-помощник и помчался во двор. 

— Осёдланы и ждут, генерал. 

Два рад-коня фыркали в стойлах, готовые отправляться в путь. Падший легко запрыгнул на спину Бесси и впился пятками ей в бока. Пара вылетела из-за ворот Замка, отправляясь на север.   
Столпы чёрного дыма поднимались в темнеющее небо. Всадники взошли на холм, осматривая осаду. С прошлого года Кантри-Кроссинг значительно расширился. Теперь он был окружён высоким забором и щетинился турелями, и синтам пришлось за это поплатиться. Ракетная турель на вершине центральной сторожевой башни без остановки плевалась огнём в роботизированных людей, отрывая конечности и разрушая керамическую броню. Лазерные выстрелы плавили дымящийся металл решётчатой стены, и защитники Кантри-Кроссинга неистово сражались со стальным потоком. Падший на холме встал на колени и поднёс к глазу прицел винтовки. “Длань Избранного” громыхнула, пронзив институтского охотника, когда тот вламывался в ворота. Свистели пули пятидесятого калибра, сбивая синта за синтом — каждого, кого осудил громовой взгляд Падшего. МакКриди опустился на колени рядом с ним, его винтовка вздрагивала в воздухе, пока землю под оградой не устлали сломанные металлические тела. На помощь атакующей армии подоспели несколько отрядов, но и они, как волны, разбивающиеся о стены Замка, вскоре ослабли. Вскоре в доносящихся от Кантри-Кроссинга криках появилась радость, но она не нашла отклика на лице Падшего. 

— Лодочный домик рядом, Мак, идём. 

МакКриди открыл было рот, но Падший уже запрыгнул на своего рад-коня. Долгая поездка на северо-запад была лишена мыслей и слов, МакКриди был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы оставаться седле. 

Лодочный домик Таффингтона горел. Охотники повалили забор, каждое движение встречалось голубым огнём лазеров. От стука копыт один из них быстро повернулся и увидел, как тёмная фигура спрыгнула с седла и помчалась на них. Приклад винтовки разбивал их тёмные очки, а за ними — лицо, второй раз, третий, снова, снова, снова… кровь брызнула на лицо Падшего, когда тот поднял пистолет. Он не слышал выстрелов, только видел, как ещё три институтских охотника упали на пепельную землю. Фруктовый сад и огороды превратились в кровавое болото, трупы валялись, как упавшие пугала, от дороги и до реки.Десятки широко раскрывших глаза жителей нашлись в пристройке лодочного домика, большинство из них — пронзительно плачущие дети с мокрыми щеками. МакКриди видел лицо Падшего, когда они столпились возле него. Он хочет остаться, хочет отложить всё и вытереть их слезы, но у них нет времени. Боже, чертов Институт! Он боялся того, что наступит после. 

Тенпайнс-Блафф. Наступление было более осторожным, но тем не менее синты задержались. Похожие на скелеты синты первого поколения усердно разрушали здания, давили урожай и казнили оставшихся в живых, пока охотники поджигали всё. До того, как раздались выстрелы, они услышали только раздирающий горло крик. Но их было около полдюжины, в Блаффе было только пять домов и максимум пятнадцать жителей. Но свирепость, с которой их уничтожили… тревожила. Падший вырвал металлическую руку из гнезда и избивал ей попадавших в зону досягаемости синтов, беспорядочно выкрикивая проклятия в их безжизненные металлические лица. После Падший убил охотника… в конце концов. Маккриди рухнул на траву и огляделся. Казалось, что это место просто разбомбили. Домов нет осталось: только оставшиеся на их месте тени, тёмные пятна, окруженные осколками и кусками металла. Обгоревшие тела лежали там же, где пали, глядя в беззвездное небо. В конце концов зашелестел подлесок, и показались трое испуганных поселенцев, которые, рыдая, бросились к Падшему. МакКриди сидел возле Групми, глядя на это всё… или ничего. Он даже не слышал, как они вернулись, продолжая смотреть вперёд. Не слышал, как сообщил по радио Престон, что Пристань и Джамайка-Плейн освобождены, а Переулок Висельника и Маяк утеряны. Когда Падший подтолкнул его ногой, он молча взгромоздился на Грумпи. 

Солнце, казалось, боролось с рассветом, когда наступило утро. Это было спокойное время: птицы не проснулись и не пели, фермеры ещё не начали сонно окучивать урожай, торговцы не распродавали свой товар. Только цокот копыт по почерневшей земле. Два рад-коня остановились возле водоёма в тени полуразрушенного киноэкрана. Теперь в нём была огромная дыра, рассеянно отметил МакКриди. Сейчас Ресторан Старлайт был так же тих, как за годы до этого. Поймавший отблески рассвета туман придавал месту сюрреалистичное сияние, пока пара осматривала тлеющие остатки города. Маккриди чувствовал тошноту: только вчера это было самым крупным поселением к северу от Даймонд-сити с почти сотней жителей. Теперь ветер скорбно гулял между сгоревшими домами, разрушенными ветряными мельницами, опалённой землёй и десятками почерневших стальных остовов и обугленных тел. Им даже не пришлось бороться, синты уже телепортировались. Но нет, заметил МакКриди, они оставили послание. 

“Прекрати”. 

Огромная надпись ослепительно сверкала с остатков экрана. Он быстро перевёл взгляд от слов к их получателю. Падший соскользнула с рад-коня и поплелся к краю бассейна, где неподвижно лежал сломанного водоочистителя. Он обвис, будто марионетка с обрезанными нитями, и сидел посреди этой кровавой бойни, обнимая себя руками. Плечи задрожали, прежде чем МакКриди увидел слезы или услышал всхлипы. Он немедленно подошёл к Падшему, но тот мучительно вскрикнул от прикосновения и оттолкнул его окровавленными руками. Он споткнулся и упал, и боль от падения стала последней каплей. Он присоединился к своему любовнику, оплакивая бессмысленные смерти вокруг себя, сокрушительную несправедливость всего происходящего, и то, как Сэм, его Сэм, кричал, закрыв лицо руками, у кромки воды. Это было слишком, и МакКриди чувствовал себя так, будто прирос к земле, будто его голова готова расколоться, словно чистое стекло. Он дрожал с головы до ног, печаль, гнев и паника кипели внутри него, мир наполнился красным туманом.

— Сэм? Сэм!

_Сделай большой глоток, о, утопающий  
Прими объятья моря_

_Не бойся, утопающий  
На дне не будешь одинок_

_Не плачь, о, утопающий  
Ведь слёзы только кормят тот поток_


End file.
